The Little Phone Call That Could
by goldacharmed
Summary: Danny just had a really bad day and it's about to get much worse when he opens up to Tucker on the phone without knowing that someone is listening to every word. Before pp. Oneshot


This is a very short one shot about Danny phantom.

Early that day

Danny was late for school and he failed a test. He got shoved in his locker by Dash one too many times and his day was ended by his mom getting in a shot at him. Now a very angry and annoyed Danny is home nursing his new wound, when his cell rings.

The little phone call that could

Danny was in the bath room by his bedroom when from in his room he heard his cell ring in tuckers ringtone. "Oh man" he grunted. His arm was aching like mad, were his mom had hit him with an Ecto blaster.

Can you believe it he thought bitterly, my own mother hit me. He was now bandaging his arm which was a mess of green and red blood. He was just about to leave and go back to his room when he heard his mother coming upstairs.

Not wanting to see her for her sake and his he turned invisible and fazed through the wall to his room. Once there he looked at his cell which was telling him that he missed a call from tucker.

Then he heard the house phone ring. "Oh I am so going to have a talk with tucker about never calling the house" he said to himself as he heard his mother answer the phone.

"Yes tucker Danny will be right down". Silently cursing tucker he got his bandages together as best as he could while waiting for his mother to call him down stairs. You'd think in a house full of inverters that they would at least have a cordless phone, but no.

The Fenton's never saw the need for a phone to be of a great important. He once was stuck out in the wild with his mom due to some sick plain of Vlad's, when he asked his mom if she had a cell phone. He remembered her answer like it was yesterday.

"Oh Danny you can't hunt ghost with a cell phone". But Danny feeling saner then his parents got his own. "Danny his mother called up from down stairs you have a phone call". "Tell tucker I'll call him back later" he yelled from behind his closed door.

"Danny you get down here if not for tucker then for dinner". He could argue but what was the point. He didn't have the strength to argue.

He was both emotionally and physically drained from his day today. So checking his wound he thought it had stopped bleeding and if he had a sweat shirt on he could make it look like he was just cold.

So that's just what he did. Putting on a sweat shirt from his closet he went to find out what was so important with tucker.

Once down stairs Danny got the phone and before saying one word into the mouth piece he first got the rediculsly long phone line and brought the phone all the way to up to his room.

Smiling that at least one thing in his life went right he sat down ready to skip dinner and just open up about his really bad day to one of his best friends. Talking off the sweat shirt that was making him sweat rather than prevent it, he said "hay Tuk man I'm so glad you called".

Maddie Fenton was down stairs in the kitchen when she thought she heard Danny going back upstairs in to his room.

She couldn't help but notice that he hadn't coming down to dinner for the past week. Something was bothering him. He was getting so thin from skipping meals. Well as his mother that was just unacceptable.

So Maddie went to get the other phone from the same line that Danny was on and tell him to get off and get back down for dinner. She got the phone and put it to her mouth and was about to open it to tell her son to come back down when the sound of him mentioning her made her stop and listen.

She knew it was wrong but when he wasn't talking to her about anything anymore this was the only way to do things, at least that what she hoped was right. "Tucker you should have been there to help me Danny was saying".

"Sorry dude but how was I suppose to know that your mom would get in a good shot". "That's because it's my dad that can't shoot a gun to save his life". Maddie could almost see a guilty smile on tuckers face at these words. "Right sorry dude, so is it bad".

"Well I think if I go down to dinner and my mom sees the red and green blood all over me shell get very suspicious, so yeah I'd say it's bad. I can't even leave my room now".

"So why don't you clean it up so you're not bleeding anymore and lie and say you got in a accident at school while as ghost fight was going on. Then you can explain the green blood by saying it was the ghost's blood".

Maddie had no idea what was going on, or what they were talking about so she stayed silent and wanted for more. "Hay that's not a bad idea Tuk, but the only problem is I can't get it to stop bleeding. That and I can't move my arm".

"Wow she hit you that hard". Danny sighed, "Yeah; it's just so frustrating to be shot at by your own mother".

Maddie had to pull the phone away from her mouth as she let out a gasp. Her hurt Danny yeah right, she would never in her life do such a thing.

How could Danny think that she would? She quickly put the phone back to the ear to listen to more, but this time she put her hand over the receiver to cover it from any future gasps. "Ok then" came tuckers voice.

"Well after the day I had I thought I'd fly home and avoid the bus". "K so" tucker replayed eagerly. "Then out of know were comes my mom with an ecto gun and hits me square on my arm".

"Wow are you ok". "Tucker if you could see my face right now I'm glaring at you. Of course in not ok, but that's not the worst part". "Of course it's not" tucker said sarcastically.

I think the type of ecto ray she used has some kind of way of keeping a ghost skin open and unable to heel. No matter what I can't stop it.

I need help here Tuk. It's not like I can just go down stars and say hey mom by the way in Danny phantom. And let's see what else oh yeah you kind of really hurt me today. Any chance you could tell me what you put in that blast and heel me. Yes tucker that's exactly what I'm going to do".

From down stars Danny could hear the other phone drop. His human heart turned to ice. "Uh oh" Danny whispered. "What" tucker asked? Danny didn't answer was his mother on the other line. "Mom" Danny said in to the phone line.

"Danny could you came down stars for a minute we need to talk". Danny threw the phone in the air and shot an ecto blast of his own at it. "There is nothing that can make this day worse" he yelled to the empty room. And he went to face he fate in the rooms below.

Maddie couldn't believe it. Danny was the ghost boy. Her son Danny was the ghost boy. Maybe he knew she was listening the whole time.

Maybe this was all just some big misunderstanding. How could Danny be the ghost boy? It's imposable for a human to be a ghost while still being just that a human.

But the more she thought about it the more sense it made. His name for one was an obvious stand out, Danny phantom, Danny Fenton.

Then there was the fact that something about the ghost always reminded her of Danny. They way he talked the way he acted. And this would explain how phantom had always gotten through the ghost shield.

He walked down stars looking very scared, but other than that looking that same Danny that she always knew. "Uh hi mom you wanted to talk to me".

Maddie saw that his face was comb but his eyes told a different story. In his eyes she could see a boy of 14 who was petrified. "Danny can we go to the basement, jazz and your father will be home any minute".

He nodded looking the world like he didn't trust his own voice. They went in the besetment. The second they got there she took a look at his arm. She couldn't help it.

It confirmed everything. He was the ghost boy. That was right where she had shot him. She hit her son. What kind of a mother was she? She suddenly found that she didn't care that her son was half ghost.

He was the same Danny after all. But what she did care about was that he never trusted her enough to tell her. And now she could see it stretched out all over his features. He was scared of her. Her own son was scared of his mother. "Oh what have I done" Maddie cried falling to her knees? Danny looked completely taken aback by her reaction.

"Mom are you ok" he asked eyes wide. "N-n no she choked through tears. How could I be I harmed my own son. I tried to kill you so my time and you never said a word". "Mom stop, she did as he said at once. She never heard such authority in his voice like that before.

She got and was forcing herself to look in his eyes. "Mom why did you cry"? All the power and confidence gone from his voice and he once again sounded like a 14 year old boy who asked a question he didn't understand. But this time she was lost too.

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, why was I crying? I hurt my son that was why I was crying".

To her great surprise his face split into a wide grin. "You're not crying cause you have a freak for a son", his voice full of hope. "What Maddie yelled so loudly that he jumped? Now this explained why he was so afraid. This said it all.

He never told her for a fear of rejection. Danny you're my son weather your dead of half dead, I'll never stop loving you.

There is nothing to be afraid of". His smile grew even bigger, "mom you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that". Then his smile came to a crashing halt.

And Danny sank to his knees on the floor. "Danny" his mom yelled so loudly that she realized her mistake too late. Jack and jazz came down to the basement and she hadn't even had time to ask him if he wanted the rest of the family to know.

"Danny" jazz screamed running to his side. She looked from her mother to Danny and back. That's when Maddie realized that she wasn't the only keeper of his secret.

"Uh jack dear could you be a sweetly and go to the opcenter and bring down a gallon of water". "But why"-Maddie cut him off, "just please go I'll explain when you get back".

As he turned to leave she called after him talk your time dear. "Mom is he jazz began but when she saw tears begin to form on her mother's face she knew that jazz understood. Mom how did you find out"? "From a phone call, I was eavesdropping". "Well that help a lot didn't it", Danny said grudgingly.

"Danny you're awake". "Yeah uh mom if you could just get me oh I don't know say something to stop the bleeding that would be great".

He tried to smile but it looked like it pained him to much so it came out as more of a grimace. "I'm so sor"- "save it mom it's ok". Maddie stared at her son like he has gone mad. "It's ok is that what you say to a mother that did this to her own child".

"No Danny said. She could tell that it pained him to talk as much as it did to smile but he kept it going for her sake. That's what I say about the most loved and caring mother in the world.

And it's what I say to a brilliant scientist who was just doing her job"."But"- "no buts mom he said cutting her off again. If you want to help then please find a cure to whatever is in this stuff".

She stopped herself pitying at once. He was right. If she was to help they had to find a cure.

(Hay I've never had a line cut before. Cool. Hahahahahah poor Danny. Anyway give it up for my first line cut yeah me. On with the story.)

Latter Danny was lying down on the couch in the living room. His mother and jazz were still in the basement working on a cure for him.

He tried to get some rest but the pain in his arm wouldn't let him. He was amazed that he could still move it in the first place. What on earth were they doing in the basement for 2 hours Danny wondered?

Just as the thought completed process in him mind he heard them coming up from down stairs. "Danny we did it" jazz yelled happily waving around a vile full of green liquid.

His mother was following closely behind jazz with a smile on her face to match jazz's. "That's right dear all you have to do is drink it and your body will be able to heal itself like it's suppose to".

Jazz held out the vile but didn't drink it. He wasn't sure about this. What if it didn't work and it just made it worse instead. He looked up at his mom and sister.

They looked back expectantly. "I um I"... He stumbled not sure how to go on. He didn't want his mother thinking that she didn't trust her. He did, just not always when it came to ghost.

He thought she saw in his eyes what he was thinking because she said, "don't worry Danny I went over everything five times. I'm 100 positive that this will work.

And it should speed up the healing process as well". Deciding not to think about the worst that can happen Danny drank the vile down in one gulp. After he swallowed he went into a coughing fit. This stuff tasted horrible. His mother came over to him and started padded his back.

"Here Danny" jazz said handing him a cup of water. He gratefully drank it down as well. Once the bad taste was gone Danny stated to feel a little better. "Well Maddie said did it work". Danny took off what was left of his shirt and examined his arm more closely.

The bleeding had subsided slightly and it looked no worse for wear. "I think so Danny smiled. But I don't think I can fight ghost for a while". Maddie looked pleased with herself.

Maddie was so happy to find out Danny secret. Sure he was a ghost the very thing they hunt. But one thing's for sure, she would never hunt down her own family again.

That is unless jazz had a secret that she didn't know about too.

"Danny I'm so very sorry about all this. It's all my"…."don't say your fault" Danny interrupted. "But it was if I"…… "Mom I will not let you give yourself grief for doing your job". Maddie sighed he was right again. She knew better now.

She still felt responsible for what she did to him. But at least now she knew to not let Danny see this. She also knew how she was going to make it up to him.

She was going to get the public to realize what she did. That not all ghost are bad. And she would never fire anther weapon at him ever again. She was going to make sure that this secret brought them closer together and not farther apart.

And that's just what she did.

The end

Hey remember to go easy on me it's my first Danny phantom fic. It's not my first fic. But I've only done charmed before now. Anyway I hope you all liked it and thanks for reading. Now if you noticed the spelling and grammar mistakes then please don't point it out. I know I'm really bad at spelling. I have a spell check but I don't have a Bata reader. So if anyone wants to volunteer I pay with love. Remember read and review. Please I'm begging you. No one EVER leaves me reviews. Why is that? Any way sorry to blame you guys but please review. Ps when I found out that Danny phantom was over I yelled to the havens screaming at the top of my lounges------nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think that we should protest of something. Who's with me?


End file.
